Toy Story 3
Nicole Paradis Grindle | screenplay = Michael Arndt | story = John Lasseter Andrew Stanton Lee Unkrich | starring = Tom Hanks Tim Allen Joan Cusack Ned Beatty Don Rickles Michael Keaton Wallace Shawn John Ratzenberger Blake Clark Estelle Harris | music = Randy Newman | cinematography = Jeremy Lasky Kim White | editing = Ken Schretzmann | studio = Pixar | distributor = Walt Disney Pictures | released = | runtime = 229 minutes | country = | language = | budget = $200 million | gross = $1,063,171,911 | precededby = Toy Story 2 (1999) }} Toy Story 3 is a 2010 animated film by Pixar. It is the 3rd part in the Toy Story movies, with 1995's Toy Story and 1999's Toy Story 2. The film has broken many records. It is currently the highest grossing animated film of all time, as well as the highest grossing film at the first week at the box office of all time. The film won many awards at the Oscar and is critically acclaimed. Plot Andy is 17 years old and packing for college, and his toys feel like they have been abandoned as they have not been played with for several years. Andy decides to take Woody with him to college and puts Buzz and the rest of the toys in a trash bag for storage in the attic. However, the toys are accidentally thrown out when Andy's mom finds the bag and puts it out on the curb, causing the toys to think that they are no longer wanted. They escape and decide to climb in a donation box for the Sunnyside Daycare. Woody, the only toy who saw what actually happened, follows the other toys and tries to explain they were thrown out by mistake, but they refuse to understand him. Andy's toys are welcomed by the many toys at Sunnyside and given a tour of the seemingly perfect play-setting by Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (simply known as Lotso), Big Baby and Ken, whom Barbie falls for. All of the toys immediately love their new home, leaving a steadfast Woody alone in an attempt to return to Andy. However, Woody's escape attempt falls short and he is found outside by Bonnie, an imaginative little girl. She takes him home and plays with him along with her other toys, who are well-treated, happy, and readily welcome Woody. Woody is relieved until he hears about Lotso's back story from Chuckles the sad clown. Lotso, along with Chuckles and Big Baby, were once accidentally lost by their original owner, Daisy. The three found their way back to Daisy's home, but Lotso saw that he had been replaced with a similar toy bear. Though Chuckles realized the truth, Lotso convinced Big Baby that they had all been replaced. The three of them made their way to Sunnyside, which Lotso took over, making it look like a prison at night. Worried for his friends, Woody hurries back to the daycare to find that they have been confined to the room with the rambunctious youngest toddlers. They are also kept under guard at night by Lotso and his henchmen. Lotso has Buzz reverted to demonstration mode, restoring his original "Space Ranger" persona and posing as commander of the galactic armada. Woody rejoins his friends and they stage an escape plan. In the process, Buzz is accidentally reset into a flamenco-dancing Spanish-speaking mode, but Buzz allies himself with Woody's friends. The toys reach a dumpster but are caught by Lotso and his gang. As a garbage truck approaches, Woody reveals what he heard about Lotso, leading Big Baby to toss him in the dumpster. Seeking revenge, Lotso pulls Woody in with him just as the garbage truck collects the garbage. Woody's friends fall into the back of the truck trying to rescue him. A falling television hits Buzz when he tries to save Jessie, finally returning to his normal self. The toys find themselves at the dump and are pushed onto a conveyor belt leading to a trash crusher. Woody and Buzz save Lotso just in time as he is about to be crushed. Woody and the other toys are then pushed onto another conveyor belt leading to an incinerator. The toys help Lotso reach an emergency stop button, but he leaves them to their deaths. Thinking that this is the end, the toys grasp each other's hands. The toys are eventually rescued by the Aliens using a giant claw. Lotso makes his way outside, but a passing truck driver finds Lotso and straps him to the radiator grill of his truck. Meanwhile, Woody and his friends board a neighborhood trash truck back to Andy's house. In Andy's room, Woody climbs back into the box with Andy's college supplies while the other toys ready themselves for the attic. Remembering his time with Bonnie and her toys, Woody has an idea and leaves a note for Andy on the toys' box. Andy, thinking the note was from his mother, takes the box to Bonnie's home, introduces his old toys to Bonnie and gives them to her to play with. In the end, Bonnie recognizes Woody, who, to Andy's surprise, is lying at the bottom of the box. Andy is initially reluctant to give him up, but he eventually does so and then spends some time playing with her before he departs. Woody and the other toys find themselves wanted and played with again and learn through notes passed in Bonnie's backpack that Barbie, Ken, and Big Baby have improved the lives of all the toys at Sunnyside. Cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Ned Beatty as Lotso Huggin-Bear *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Michael Keaton as Ken *Wallace Shawn as Rex *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *John Morris as Andy Davis *Jodi Benson as Barbie *Emily Hahn as Bonnie Anderson *Kristen Schaal as Trixie *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly *John Cygan as Twitch *Whoopi Goldberg as Stretch *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge *Richard Kind as Bookworm External links Category:American children's fantasy films Category:Films about toys Category:Best Animated Feature Academy Award winners Category:Pixar feature films